


eyes on me（3）

by Stacy2012



Category: McHanzo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy2012/pseuds/Stacy2012
Summary: 很清水，但是发不到lofter上





	eyes on me（3）

岛田半藏梳洗完毕回到卧室，一眼瞥见麦克雷睡姿的‘惨状’。他没想到像源氏这么大的孩子还是不能照顾别人，有这样把自己室友扔到褥子上就不管的么？好歹帮把他衣服脱了盖上被子吧。摇了摇头，半藏从柜子里重新拿出一套被褥铺在地上，又拿出两条毯子，这才弯下身帮麦克雷脱衣服。  
“嗯哼……”大个子男孩睡相不好，姿势也不安稳，任凭半藏费力的将他翻来翻去。不得不说，麦克雷的身材不错应该还在发育，等再过几年超过二十岁可就不得了了，绝对会变成一个行走的人行荷尔蒙散发器。  
突然，岛田感觉自己的一只手被牢牢抓住，男孩磨蹭着茂密的棕色毛发像只小狗一样凑过来，毫无征兆的喃喃呻吟道，“我喜欢你。”  
岛田半藏面无表情的甩开手，保持着一动不动的姿势。老道的男人知道凡事事出必定有因，所以他一直保持着沉默。果然，过了一会，才又听到麦克雷嘟囔道，“但是看到你现在生活的很幸福，我就满足了。”然后再听到一声沉重的叹息后，男孩昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
愚蠢的单相思，估摸到原委的岛田摸了摸整理干净的胡渣，踢了一脚一动不动的大男孩，这才转身铺开另一个褥子钻了进去。  
***  
麦克雷清晨一脸懵逼的看着天花板，然后转头看向推门进来跟他打招呼的源氏。  
“早上好，昨天睡得如何？”  
“……挺好的。”突然觉醒的麦克雷一下子跳起来，尴尬的看着自己只剩内裤的躯体，在源氏嘻嘻哈哈的嘲笑声中，催促着自己快去梳洗。  
岛田半藏在客厅的镜子前打着领带，余光看到麦克雷提着裤子匆忙往卫生间跑，不屑的哼了一声。小鬼就是小鬼，块头再大内心还是个小鬼头。  
“一会我哥送咱们去学校。”源氏嘴里叼着三明治，把另一个盘子递给杰西，“不过我们要先去趟自家的武道馆，你去吗？反正周日上午也无聊，不如看我练刀吧。”  
“行啊。”麦克雷手里拿着三明治尝了一口，似乎不是附近哪家店里售卖的味道，“这个在哪买的？味道不错，我以后买来当早餐。”  
“哦，这个是我哥自己做的。”源氏眨眨眼，一脸去哪买都买不到这么好吃的东西。  
“呃……很好吃。”麦克雷尴尬的低下头，仿佛听到岛田博士不明意味的轻笑声。  
***  
让麦克雷没想到的是，离学校只隔几条街的日本道场是岛田家里开的。事实上这里是一所教授日本传统文化的学校，课程从制作日式料理到武士刀的基础用法都有开设。此刻，麦克雷津津有味的看着源氏在比武场上和人切磋竹刀，正当杰西的目光转向门口一群穿着日式传统服装的女孩们时，他的肩膀突然被轻拍了一下。  
麦克雷转过身，只见身穿传统黑色和服的半藏左手拿握着弓箭，微笑的向他伸出手。大男孩也立刻张开手，轻轻握住那只带着黑色指套的右手，上下摇晃了下。  
他的手真是小巧，麦克雷心里想。  
“您亲手做的三明治很好吃，比外面卖的还好，有种家里的味道。”  
岛田半藏轻歪着头，看着这个用笨拙词汇表达好意的大个子男孩，友好的问道，“听说你的枪很准，愿意让我看看么？”  
“好，但是这里有……？”  
“有靶场，还有真枪实弹。”  
麦克雷看半藏又瞅了自己一眼，转身走在前面。他的黑发绑成一撮系着黄色的带子，随着端正缓慢的步伐在身后晃动，给人了一种穿越时空的感觉。是的，比起日本的历史，美国文化底蕴相当简单，但是年轻的小伙子们愿意学习，特别是这种异域文化更能吸引他们。  
麦克雷确定半藏没喷香水，但他走过的方向有一股特别的味道，像冰水又像清泉，又柔又冷，这让麦克雷不经意的打了个寒颤。  
***  
麦克雷好奇的看着靶场，户外的桌子上摆着一排枪械和子弹，从自动手枪到半自动步枪或者旧式杠杆枪都有。  
“你……你们家还开武器店？”  
“不过是生产一些配件罢了，你随便挑。”半藏右手摆出一个请的姿势，然后自顾自的走到旁边，从背后箭筒里抽出一根箭搭上弓，拉开后轻轻松手，箭身划过一个弧线直中百米外的靶心，机器人报靶员立刻将十环的信息广播出来。  
“真厉害。”麦克雷睁大眼拍了几下手，然后从桌上拿起一把左轮枪，熟练的甩出弹仓，用上弹器装上六发子弹，再转动转轮重新装好，抬头打量着枪身的金属光泽，眼神里透出一股喜爱的神色。  
“这是把好枪。”麦克雷嘟囔着抚摸枪身，然后抬起手臂，略微停顿一下，对着靶子连发六枪。  
【二号靶位——五-十-八-环】  
“枪身做工精美，枪声也很给力，好用。”麦克雷摸了把发烫的弹膛，单手甩出枪膛把空壳子弹抖出来，对着半藏咧起嘴来。  
“你有没有考虑毕业后不当医生？”半藏看了麦克雷一眼，重新搭上一支箭，瞄准远方的靶子。  
“为什么？我还有更好的选择么？”  
“你的枪法很准，比如将来…当个保镖？”  
“啊？”麦克雷皱了下眉，不明白这是什么意思。  
“没什么。”半藏收好弓微微一笑，“我带你再参观一下这里吧，毕竟源氏练完他的课程，至少还需要两个小时。”  
“好。”  
***  
麦克雷完全没想到这个道场里空间大的不可思议，如果自己不跟在半藏身后，恐怕真会迷路。  
“我可以问你一些关于我弟弟在学校的事么？”半藏缓下脚步，把双手插进袖子里，礼貌的询问。  
“当然，源氏看上去玩心很大，但事实上成绩还不错，他脑子很好使。”  
“哼，我不想听这些包容他的好话，我想知道他的感情生活如何？比如交了女朋友？”  
“哈哈，源氏还挺受欢迎的，他身边可不缺女孩，可能还有点摇摆不定。”麦克雷尽量说的委婉，他可不想把源氏对宋哈娜和齐格勒之间的犹豫全抖出来。  
“这很正常，男人身边有几个情人也不算什么。”  
半藏瞅见麦克雷惊讶的表情，这才解释道，“可能你不太明白，在日本有些地位高的男人拥有众多情人，我和源氏的母亲就是父亲的情人之一，后来随着我们的出生和母亲逐渐稳固的地位，父亲才迎娶母亲成为家里的女主人。”  
“恕我直言，这在现代社会的美国是根本不可能的，年轻人都对感情专一，不会发生这样的事。”麦克雷挑眉说道，“但是国家文化始终存在差异，我又不是伦理道德卫士。”  
麦克雷摸着自己发痒的下巴，感觉有些扎手，大概胡子快要长出来了。  
“但如果要我说的话，假如你是我情人，我绝对不会让你再去外面找别人。”大二生说完这句话，立刻觉得有点不妥，“呃……我只是打个比方。”  
岛田半藏皱了皱眉，“你说话的口气和你年龄不符。”  
“你的意思是我思想很成年人么？多谢。”  
“先不提这个了，我知道你需要经常练枪，如果不介意随时欢迎你来这里打靶练习。”  
“这里很好，但我还是要谢谢你的好意半藏，我自己有更好的靶场。”  
岛田半藏放下手臂停下脚步，不解的问，“还有比这里更好的靶场？在哪里？”  
“这个嘛……”麦克雷开心的摊开手，没有正面回答。  
“原来你们在这里啊？”源氏擦着汗，开心的跑了过来，“哥，我今天感觉状态不错，打败了六个人。”  
“嗯……时间也不早了，我送你们回学校。”半藏垂下眼睛看了眼时间。  
“我去拿车钥匙！”源氏自告奋勇跳的老高。  
“这几天多谢你的照顾半藏，我们将来有缘再见。”  
“等等，我对你说的靶场很感兴趣，如果……”岛田从袖子里掏出名片，刚想递给麦克雷。  
“我会和你联系的。”大二生转过身，微笑着向半藏挥了挥手，然后加快脚步去追源氏。  
弓箭手黑了脸，这小子也太没礼貌了吧，有什么人居然敢拒绝他岛田半藏的名片？  
没有，从来没有。


End file.
